Augmented reality (AR) is a live direct or indirect view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are supplemented, or “augmented,” by a computer-generated sensory input such as sound, video, graphics, or the like. As a result, the technology functions to enhance a user's perception of reality.
Anamorphosis is a distorted projection or perspective requiring the viewer to use a special device or occupy a special vantage point (or both) to reconstitute an image. Anamorphic media may be generated through a process of greatly distorting an image only to have it revealed either from a single vantage point or from its reflection on a mirrored surface. For example, artists have created anamorphic art at physical locations, wherein the anamorphic art is only viewable from a single perspective, and appears distorted from all other vantage points.